1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus for automatically driving various functional bodies mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driving apparatus mounted on a vehicle for automatically driving various functional bodies conventionally uses an electric motor as a driving source, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Nos. 2003-160,000, 2003-159,999, 2001-164,827, 2005-22,629, and 10-159,439. However, there has been a problem that using the electric motor as the driving source for driving the functional bodies results in the rise of the cost required for the control circuits. Thus, it has been desired to develop a driving apparatus which automatically drives the functional bodies using a driving source other than the electric motor.
On the other hand, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 5-74,999 discloses a driving apparatus which uses a spring motor (so-called power spring) as a driving source, and drives a functional body by the urging force of the spring motor.
A driving apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 5-74,999 uses a movement in which an occupant manually closes a functional body (a door of a console box) to wind up a spring motor which is connected to a functional body so as to accumulate an urging force in the spring motor. Then, the driving apparatus disclosed in the publication automatically drives the functional body to open by the urging force accumulated in the spring motor.
Meanwhile, the driving apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 5-74,999 winds up the spring motor by a closing motion of the functional body. Therefore, a load required for closing the functional body increases so that burdens might be imposed on the occupant depending on the shapes of the functional body and the spring motor and so on. Moreover, there has been a problem that the spring motor drives the functional body to open only.